


Morty and Summer’s Weekend Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Non Consent, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Morty and Summer’s Weekend Alone

I really enjoy writing these stories; I feel like this is what would happen if Somepeople just did what they wanted. Fairly new to this so sorry if it isn’t great. But hey; you’re wanking anyway...   
———————————————————————-

Every once and a while, Summer and Morty would have the house to themselves, Rick would be off on an adventure or in a bar somewhere in the Galaxy and their parents would be off trying to save their marriage. Summer and Morty had an arrangement, they’d agreed that their free time was best put to good use and as such used it to vent their incestual sexual feelings. With the stresses of teenage life Summer needed a release and normal sex wouldn’t cut it, but taboo sex? That would do. Morty was always oppressed by Rick and as such needed to blow off anger and steam. If rapeplay with his smoking hot sister was the only way, well then so be it.

Summer and Morty were home alone on Friday night; her week had been relatively quiet and she wasn’t going out with friends so she had no plans for the evening.   
She was sat on the couch watching Netflix wearing just a long T-shirt that cut off just at her tight ass. Summer wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples were on show through the top.   
Footsteps coming down the stairs awoke her from her trance and she got up bending all the way down to pick up her dressing gown and put it on to cover herself. If there was anyone to see her bend all the way down then without a doubt they would’ve came instantly.   
Looking up, Summer saw Morty standing in his typical attire of a yellow shirt, Jeans and the signature awkward aura he never went without. “Hey Morty, whats up?” Is what Summer would’ve said to him if she had the chance. Morty stormed in and threw her backwards into the couch. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Summer screamed at him trying to kick him off. Morty pinned her arms down and stared into her eyes. “Damn you’re hot. But I bet you’d look much better without this stuffy gown holding those delicious titties captive!” Morty whispered into her ear; his hot breath on her soft neck. “Not a chance. Get off me you pervert!” Summer protested   
Despite the fact that she towered above Morty in height, she couldn’t move him off her no matter how hard she tried. He pinned her down with all his weight and strength; those masturbation sessions gave him a surprising strength.   
Grabbing Summer by her fragrant red hair; Morty pulled her up off the couch and threw her against the wall. “Take it off now” He ordered. “Morty please stop!” She pleaded.   
“I said TAKE IT OFF NOW.” Morty shouted at her. Crying, Summer took off her dressing gown. Not satisfied Morty glared at her “all of it. NOW.”   
“No. You can’t make me!” Summer screamed at him. She went to walk towards the door as Morty backhanded her across the face, leaving a large red mark on her perfect soft skin. “When I said take it off I meant TAKE IT OFF NOW!”   
Pulling the top off of her body Summer sobbed. She’d never felt this exposed in her life.   
Morty stared at her body for minutes without saying a word. Drinking in the curves of her body; her long smooth legs running up to a perfect tight shaved pussy. Her tits weren’t huge but at least C cups and big enough to fit around Morty’s dick. Pink nipples stared at him as he became aware that his erect dick was pressing painfully against his jeans.   
“Turn around.” He ordered as he unbuckled his trousers. Conscious of her stinging cheeks, She did as he said wanting to avoid another hit. God her ass was perfect, not fat but not flat by any stretch of the imagination. He wondered if it looked better bouncing on a dick. He was going to find out.   
“Bend down. All the way down.” Morty ordered rubbing his dick through his pants. Summer hesitated. “No. I’ve had enough I’m not bending over”.   
Her brother slapped her ass with such force she screamed as the crack of his hand on her firm ass filled the air. “How has refusing me what I want worked out for you so far. If you want to avoid another beating I’d put that pretty mouth of yours to better use.”  
Holding her ankles bent over naked, Summers tears dropped onto the floor. Morty licked his fingers and ran them across her tight pussy holding her down as she struggled to escape. Releasing his 5 inch dick from it’s cotton-poly blend prison he exhaled loudly in relief. Summer went to stand up but her brother pinned her wrists against the wall “nope. I’m not finished yet.” He lined his dick up against her tight pussy. Considering how manny boys and other things had fucked her so many times she was surprisingly tight.   
“NO STOP PLEASE MORTY DON’T DO THIS!!!” Summer screamed as Morty plunged his tiny Jewish dick into her. Thrusting fasted and faster into her Morty moaned as hos sister continued crying. What made it worse was that Summer noticed that she was getting close. “Please don’t cum don’t do it” She thought to herself. But it was too late. “Oh wow! Enjoying yourself are you?” Morty said with excitement in his voice as he felt her tighten around his dick. He shot ropes of his hot cum into her pussy as Summer came on his dick.   
Morty threw her on the bed and the last thing she remembered was his laugh.  
Summer woke up in her bed and couldn’t see her brother anywhere. But she was gagged for some reason. Relieved that she was safe she went to remove the gag but couldn’t move her arms. She was tied to her bed, legs spread wide as they could go and fully naked with semen all over her. Horrified she realised that Morty must have jerked off over her while she slept.   
Morty walked into the room as Summer attempted to scream.   
“Ah! You’re awake! Excellent. Don’t worry about the semen; this kind of opportunity doesn’t present itself often enough to let it pass. Since you can’t talk lemme tell you how this is going to happen. I’m going to fuck you in every way possible. Then I’m going to leave and if you tell anyone I’ll put the photos of you online. And trust me I’ve taken many.”  
A tear rolled down her cheek so Morty licked it off. “Mmm. You taste great!”   
Let’s get to business he said as he positioned himself between her legs and tried to slide his dick inside her tight ass. Summer was in no way a virgin but she never agreed to anal; this would be her first time in the ass. “Wow. Awful tight! Let’s change that!”  
Spitting on his dick he rubbed his Precum and saliva on her tight virgin asshole. Pushing into her Morty groaned over Summer’s cries. Sliding all the way in he withdrew his dick and rammed it in again eliciting another scream. Fuck fuck fuck. He pounded her ass raw until she had no tears left. He came in her ass exploding in ecstasy.   
“I’m Done for now. I’ll be back later with food; for now let this hydrate you” Morty smiled saying this as he stood up and pissed all over Summer. Although she was disgusted she hasn’t drunk anything in ages and the tears and screaming made her throat raw. Catching what she could in her mouth Summer smiled. She’d always been into water sports. Morty was shocked; but Summer had a number of more tricks up her sleeve yet. And their parents were away all weekend..


End file.
